Nothing Like You And I
by betweentheraindrops
Summary: That’s his girl. The girl that he feels like he has to protect. It's his instinct to go running off to help her. So that’s exactly what he does. CC


A/N: Okay, I have to say that I really love this. It's cheesy and maybe a little OOC, but I love it. This is just a graduation fic that is named after the EPIC Cappie/Casey song by The Perishers. Seriously, you have to listen to that song. There are a few Grey's Anatomy references in here, so if you don't watch that, too bad. No, this does not include any of the new season. I started it a few months ago and just got my Greek muse back and I didn't want to change any of the plot or dialogue. It's all post 2x25. But there may be some 3x01 references because my head is totally wrapped around the awesomeness of the new season and how I was really starting to like Evan before I found out that he stopped Cappie from getting back with Casey. I swear, I want to kill the douche.

Oh my God, so I had this finished a few days ago and was trying to upload it to the Document Manager and it said that I couldn't. Like WTF?? I was pissed and I had to go away for the Labor Day weekend, so this is the first time I've gotten to upload it and it _finally _works. Yay!! Anyways, yeah I know I'm rambling on, but I appreciate anyone who's actually reading this long author's note.

On a completely different side note, this is my 10th story!! Woot woot 3

Disclaimer: Do you really think that if I owned Greek, I would have Cappie and Casey apart?

I can't say this enough: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!

* * *

Graduation.

Leaving.

Kappa Tau-less.

Those were the words that were streaming through the soon to be KT ex-president's mind. Sure, he always knew the university would make him leave some day. He just didn't think they'd actually make him graduate at the end of his first four years there. Cappie at least expected to stay another four. He never got to do all the things he thought he would. Well, that's not entirely true. One of his endeavors was to find love. And he'd found that with a green-eyed, blonde haired beauty. She was the only person that had ever really seen the true him. They shared such an intimate relationship and history, that he was sure he'd never find in anyone else. And she got away…

_No, you pushed her away, dumbass._

She had finally figured out what she wanted. And that was him. Of course, she took two years just to realize that she wanted to be with him. He had spent two valuable years pining for her. What was so shocking, after those years of waiting, is that he actually turned her down. Of course, he would always love her and she him. But, he knew she would regret it later and leave him to find something better. Or, at least that's what he thought. She always did before, who's to say she wouldn't do it again? Even though she infuriated him with countless rejections prior to her profession, he always remained irrevocably and utterly in love with her. Cappie expected the pain to go away eventually, but it never did. It usually drove him in the direction of easy women and the headache from so much alcohol. It always hurt, seeing Casey with someone else and the headache after you do a two minute keg stand.

He didn't really have a plan for his after college life. Sure he _did_. He always knew where he wanted to be. And that was with _her_. It was always where he would want to be and he would never be there again. It's not like she didn't want to be with him, though. She did. She still does. He just doesn't know if she will. If she left him again, which she was infamous for, he probably couldn't take it. Not again. Cappie was brought out of his thoughts as the door of his room opened to reveal a tired looking Rusty.

It's a good thing he didn't look anything like his sister in the slightest because it would've been hard for Cappie to see _her_ in his little brother's features every day.

Sitting on his bed, Cappie looked at the lanky sophomore and asked, "Everything alright, Spitter?"

Shaking his head in negation and pacing the room, Rusty replied, "I don't know what to do. I went to IFC and petitioned to let you remain president. But, they declined. And they said that Kappa Tau should change its officers once in a while. I'm trying to get you to stay here at KT. But apparently, you have to be a student to be a member. That just sucks and-"

His rant was halted by his big brother saying with a smile, "Look, I appreciate everything you're trying to do here, Russ. But, I'm leaving. I wish I could stay. But, I have no choice."

Out of the blue with a sullen expression on his face, Rusty asked, "Well, what're you going to do about Casey?"

Shaking his head, Cappie replied, "I don't believe that's any of your busi-"

"Of course, it's my business! I hate seeing the two of you hating life. You're just so moody and she's just so quiet. God, will the two of you just quit the seventh grade game you're playing? It's not like the world actually ended. She finally realized that she wants to be with you and you turn her down. What the hell, Cap? You've been waiting for her forever."

"But Max-"

"The hell with Max. He left for London months ago. What are you waiting for?"

"What makes you think I'm waiting? I'm perfectly fine. She's moved on and so have I."

"Bullshit. Moved on? So you calling her name in the middle of the night and she crying every night is what you define as moved on?"

Cappie took a long breath and got up. "Look, I appreciate everything you're trying, yet failing, to do here Spitter. But, I've got to go meet someone for coffee. See you around, Russ." And with that, Cappie left the room, leaving Rusty to stare at his big brother descending the staircase. He had finally had it. The year was going to be over in two days and he still hadn't gotten them back together yet. So, with a steady pace, Rusty took off toward the ZBZ house. There was someone he had to talk to.

**GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K**

At the ZBZ house, Casey and Ashleigh are painting each other's nails. Of course, Ashleigh keeps on trying to get Casey to talk about her feelings. But, Casey always brings something else up to divert Ashleigh's attention. Being the best friend, Ash sees right through Casey's tactics.

"So, how do you feel Case?"

"Good. Why do you ask?"

"You've just seemed so down these past couple months."

"What? No I haven't."

At that, Ashleigh rolls her eyes. Casey catches it.

"What? I'm perfectly fine."

"Sure. That's why you always wear sunglasses to cover your puffy red eyes. You cry every night and think I don't notice. I notice. I thought you and Cappie settled everything. When we had that mixer with the KTs last week, you went upstairs with him."

Casey looks down, ashamed at herself. "I did. But all we did was talk, I swear. We were both pretty drunk."

Scoffing, Ashleigh replies, "Okay talking *using quotation marks*. What about the week before that?"

"A drunken mistake! Look. He obviously doesn't want to be with me. I told him flat out that I want to be with him, that I've always wanted to be with him. And he turned me down. We're really over." Casey said as she looked at her hands, that had found their way to her lap.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Casey spoke again in an almost inaudible voice. "Maybe I should start dating again."

At that, Ashleigh stood up, started pacing the room, and said, "Are you fucking kidding me, Case? He waited for you for three years and you can't even wait a few months?"

Casey sat there and quietly began sobbing. "I just don't want to be alone."

Ashleigh softened up and went over to her bed to put her arm around her best friend. "Case, don't you think that it would hurt Cappie if you jumped into someone's arms so quickly?"

Casey stiffened and lifted her head. "Don't you think it hurt me when he turned me down?"

"Don't you think it hurt him the hundreds of times you turned him down?" Ashleigh countered.

"Since when were you on his side?"

"I'm not on a side. I just want both of you to be happy. And the only way you both can be happy is with each other."

"I completely agree." Somebody else said from the doorway.

Casey and Ashleigh turned around to see the little brother to the Kappa Tau president leaning on the recently closed door.

"Rusty, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off with Jordan picking out couple names or whatever the hell you guys do? And who the hell let you in, anyway?" Casey asked. She was in a really bad mood.

"Gee Case. Someone has a potty mouth. I think that Beth girl let me in. She said that boys weren't allowed in the house. But, I gave her a muffin like you said to do when you want something and she told me that you were in your room. I just need to talk to Ashleigh for a minute." Rusty explained.

"Really?" Ashleigh asked.

"About what?" Casey asked.

Rusty raised his eyebrows and Casey immediately came to a conclusion.

"Say no more. I'm out of here. I'm meeting someone anyway." Casey said as she grabbed her purse and left the room, blowing her nails dry.

"Okay. So you wanted to talk about Jordan? Or crabs…?" Ashleigh asked.

Shaking his head, Rusty replied, "No. I just needed to get her out of the room. We need to talk about her and Cappie. I'm sick of this."

"Oh!" Ashleigh exclaimed in relief. "Did you have a plan?"

"Well, I went through all the possibilities: Locking them in a room together, getting them really drunk and recording everything they say, faking a bomb to make them think it really was the end of the world-" Rusty was interrupted by Ashleigh's voice.

"I like all those plans. But the last one seems a bit drastic… I love it!" exclaimed Ashleigh.

"I like that one too. It would just take a long time and I have finals. I was thinking that maybe we don't even have to make one up."

"What are you talking about? You know as well as I do that they aren't going to get back together on their own."

"I know. That's why I had a look at the graduation line up. Dale's on the committee for the dean. I told him that I'd pray for him. So anyway, I had a look at where they would be seated. My last name is Cartwright. Cappie's last name is-"

Rusty whispered Cappie's last name in Ashleigh's ear. She squealed in delight.

**GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K**

"So, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything." He said with a somber expression on his face.

Casey smiled at her ex-boyfriend. He really was making an effort to make amends. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but it's okay. I forgive you."

Evan smiled at this and lifted his coffee cup awkwardly up to Casey's so she would do the same. Casey did and laughed.

"Maybe I've been spending too much time with Cappie…" Evan mused.

Casey's smile faltered, then completely went away. Evan noticed and asked, "Are you two okay? I mean, with the whole end of the world party a few months ago and you breaking up with Max, I thought you two would've gotten back together by now."

"You're not the only one." Casey mumbled. "He doesn't want to be with me. It's plain and simple."

"Cappie? The guy who tried to break us up throughout our entire relationship? The guy I used to hate?"

"Well, who the hell do you think I'm talking about?"

Casey didn't like confessing problems about herself and her relationships… to Evan of all people.

"God Case, don't get so defensive. It's just really hard to believe that he turned you down… He's been chasing you down since you two broke up. Funny how he always chased you down and when you want him, he turns you down."

"How the fuck is that funny? That's the man I love and he doesn't love me back."

The strange thing is, Casey hadn't been able to talk that much about her feelings to Ashleigh and now she was letting them flow out to the person that caused a majority of the angst and confusion between her and the person she'd like to think would be her soulmate.

"Okay, sorry. I hate to say this, but you don't have much time to…"

Evan was interrupted by Casey's glare. It was strong and powerful. He thought that if she were in a video game, she would've blown up a building user her laser vision.

_God, I really am spending too much time with Cappie…_

"Do you need my help?" Evan asked.

"What? Don't you think that would have the opposite effect?"

"If he sees me with you, he'll get jealous and realize he wants to be with you. Plain and Simple."

"Why would you want me to get back together with him? I thought that would be the last thing you would want. Or… are you just gonna pull a McSteamy? 'Cause you know that I want McDreamy..."

Evan laughed. "No, Addie. I wouldn't do that… again. I actually have this friend… Call her a Doctor Torres if you may."

"Ahh, but has she experimented with girls?" Casey jokingly asked. "Probably not."

Evan looked down.

"Oh, God. Is she bi?... It is a she, right?"

Evan looked up, smiled, and nodded. "She-" He emphasized. "-is a girl that tried out the other side and is now straight again."

"Is she Greek? What house is she in?" Casey inquired.

"She, uh, is a ZBZ."

Casey gasped and her lips made the shape of an O. She didn't expect that. Casey was searching her mind for any of her sisters that had experimented with the same sex before. And then she came to a conclusion.

"You're dating Rebecca?" Casey asked excitedly.

"I said that we were friends."

"Ahh, you mean _friendly _friends. For how long?"

"Since the End of the World party."

As soon as those words left Evan's mouth, he instantly regretted them.

"Oh, sorry Casey. I didn't think before I said that."

Trying to shake it off, Casey replied, "Don't worry about it. So where were we? Oh yeah, you and Rebecca…"

Evan didn't even hear what Casey was saying. His gaze was fixed on his friend giving a petite brunette a very long and intimate hug. Casey noticed where Evan's attention was toward and turned around. Her heart sank at that moment. It was the love of her life giving a slutty looking whore a meaningful hug. Well, that's what Casey was thinking. Evan was thinking that the girl was pretty hot. But, she looked semi-familiar. Casey and Evan were both witnessing some kind of reunion that neither of them could explain. They were still staring at the two brunettes as they broke apart. Cappie immediately noticed his friend and his ex-girlfriend staring. Cappie held Casey's eyes for a few mere seconds. It seemed like forever to them. Cappie broke their trance and sat down at a table with the other girl.

As Cappie led the mystery girl to their table, Casey turned to Evan and said, "Okay Doctor Sloan, I think I may take you up on your offer."

**GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K**

Cappie continuously kept staring at the two blondes at the table parallel to his.

"So that's her?"

Cappie turned his gaze to the girl in front of him. "Who's who? I don't know who you're talking about."

"Ha! BS! I think you know better than to lie to me. I've known you since we were kids. So… that's her right?"

Cappie mumbled, "Yeah."

"Tell me again why you turned her down."

"Cal, it's hard to understand. We have a lot of history. It's just not as easy as you think it is."

"What? You love her, she loves you. You want to be with her. She wants to be with you. What's there not to understand? Oh, by the way. It's Callie, not Cal."

Cappie laughed. "I've gone my whole life calling you Cal. I'm not changing my ways."

"Fine. Then I'll just go on and tell everyone your real name-"

Cappie quieted her by placing his hand on her mouth. He noticed Casey staring through her compact and he smiled. Casey immediately caught his gaze and broke it as she recovered by pretending to put on foundation.

_At least she still cares enough to be jealous._

"Alright, Cal. But don't you dare tell anyone my name." Cappie conceded.

"I'll keep it a secret, I promise."

**GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K**

"So what's the plan?" Evan asked as the two blondes started toward the trash can to throw away their empty coffee cups.

"You make it sound like this is childish-" Casey pauses and concedes, "Okay, maybe it is a little. Would you look at that girl? She looks-"

"She looks pretty hot if you ask me."

Casey glares at Evan. "Did I?"

"What? I'm just saying that I wouldn't turn her down." Evan says in defense.

"What about Rebecca?" asked Casey. Sure, she had hated her little sister last year. But they had grown so much closer throughout Casey's senior year. She really didn't want Rebecca to be hurt… again. Rebecca had gone through enough hurt to last a lifetime.

Evan shook his head. "I said we were friends. Although, I think she said that she wants to go steady…"

"You think?" Casey asked with a slight chuckle.

"See, I was drunk when she told me. We were-" Evan was halted by Casey's voice. "The less information, the better."

Evan laughed and placed his arm around Casey's slim waist just as Cappie's gaze fixed on them. Casey looked up at him and smiled. After they walked past Cappie's table with a slight pause to acknowledge one another, Casey and Evan headed off toward the ZBZ house. On the way there, Evan's arm made it's way back to his own side.

"Thanks." Casey said.

Evan replied, "No problem."

"And for the record; I think you and Rebecca could really work."

Evan smiled and took out his phone.

**GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K**

After the two blondes left, Cappie hung his head down so that his gaze was only on his coffee cup. Callie was fed up.

"Who was that guy she was with?"

"Evan Chambers." Cappie spit out.

"I thought you guys made up."

Just then, Cappie got a text from none other than Evan.

It said, _Don't worry man. I wouldn't go there._

Cappie smiled as he put his phone back in his pocket. "We did."

**GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K**

Casey had made her way up the stairs to the room she shared with Ashleigh. She saw her brother and her best friend talking in their room and decided to let them continue. So, instead, she descended the staircase and found Rebecca in the kitchen, reading a magazine.

"Angelina pregnant again?" Casey asked with a smile.

Rebecca looked up and let out a laugh. "Nah, I think she's adopting this time."

The two sisters shared a laugh and opened a bag of cheezaritos.

"So… how are things between you and Evan?" Casey asked nonchalantly.

Rebecca stopped mid crunch and turned toward her big sis. "Huh?"

"I heard that you two…" Casey said.

"Did he tell you that? That jerk…"

"Oh come on Becs, I'm surprised that I didn't find out earlier. He did tell me that you wanted to go steady…"

Rebecca spit out the contents in her mouth all over the counter. "He told you that?"

Casey nodded, "We went out for coffee this morning and that's what he said. So, is it true?"

Completely ignoring her question, Rebecca asked, "Why were you having coffee with my boyfriend?"

"Ahh, so he was right. You do want to go steady. I think you just need to tell him that when you aren't so wasted. Anyways, I wouldn't go after him. You know who I love."

While looking down into the bag of un-natural cheese flavoring, Rebecca rhetorically asked, "Who said it's over?"

**GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K**

It's the next day and Casey and Ashleigh are reading the latest email concerning Graduation. It says:

ALL STUDENTS MUST PICK UP THEIR GRADUATION ROBES AT THE STUDENT RESOURCE CENTER BY 10AM THIS MORNING. IF YOU DON'T, WE EXPECT NOT TO SEE YOU TOMORROW AT GRADUATION.

ALSO, PICK UP YOUR CLASS OF '09 RINGS OUTSIDE THE STUDENT RESOURCE CENTER ONCE YOU GET YOUR ROBES.

YOU HAVE THE SAME NUMBER FOR BOTH ITEMS. YOUR NUMBER CORRESPONDS TO YOUR LAST NAME AND IF YOU ARE GETTING BOTH.

ROBES: WHITE FOR GIRLS AND BLUE FOR GUYS

IT MIXES WELL FOR YOUR CLASS OF '09 PHOTO THAT WILL BE TAKEN RIGHT AFTER THE CEREMONY.

IF YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN YOUR TICKETS FOR GRADUATION YET, YOU'RE IN LUCK. THERE ARE 50 MORE TICKETS AVAILABLE FOR THOSE WHO SIMPLY DIDN'T HAVE TIME OR HAVE UNEXPECTED VISITORS.

HURRY, THEY'RE GOING FAST.

CALL OR VISIT THE DEAN'S OFFICE FOR MORE DETAILS.

CONGRATS CLASS OF '09! YOU'RE ALMOST THERE!

"I can't believe that we're leaving this place." Ashleigh said.

Casey sighed and replied, "I know. It's been our home for the past four years."

"There are so many memories here."

"Yeah…"

"Can you believe that we're not even with who we thought we'd be with?" Ashleigh commented nonchalantly to get Casey to talk.

Casey looked up at her incredulously at how she could bring that up. "I saw Cappie with a girl yesterday."

"So? He's with a different girl everyday."

Casey looked extremely hurt at that and continued, "She didn't look like his normal hook up. They… hugged."

Ashleigh's eyes widened. "You don't think it's… serious? Do you?"

Casey shook her head, got off her bed, and began pacing the room. "Well, it seemed very intimate. It was like… they hadn't seen each other in a long time."

Ashleigh was trying her best not to let out a smile from her lips, but it was nearly impossible. "Don't you think you're being a little melodramatic?"

Casey began walking faster around the room. "No. I just… I don't know." She sighed as she finally sat back down on her bed.

Ashleigh sighed and turned toward her best friend, "Casey, are you jealous?"

The blonde shook her head horizontally and mumbled, "No."

"Sure, Case. Just keep telling yourself that. Let's go to the center. We can get our robes and rings and get mani-pedis to make you feel all better."

Casey nodded and walked toward her closet.

**GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K**

"Come on Cap! They only have 50 tickets left! Let's go!" Callie shouted from the bottom of the Kappa Tau stairs.

Cappie came down and told her, "Alright Sergeant. I'm done. Let's go."

As the two friends walk down Greek row, they spot Casey and Ashleigh headed the same way. Ashleigh sees them as well and calls, "Cap!"

Cappie smiles an awkward smile and they meet in the middle of the road. "Hey Ash. Case."

Casey smiled brightly and greeted, "Hey Cap."

She didn't notice the petite brunette beside her scruffy headed and ocean blue-eyed ex-boyfriend. Once she did, her face immediately fell. Cappie noticed how her features immediately changed. He didn't realize how much it hurt her to see him with someone else until now. Of course, he knew how much it hurt him to see her with someone else. But, he never thought that she ever felt as much pain as he did. That in itself was yet another reason why they should be together. But, that didn't deter the Kappa Tau president's decision. Sure, he thought she'd leave him eventually. But, he was also afraid that he'd do something irrational when or if she left him. Yep, having her leave him again would be worse than being without her again.

"Hi! I'm Callie."

"Casey." With that, she gestured toward herself, put on her extremely fake smile, and waved in response. On the inside, she was hurting. Casey knew that Cappie knew that. Ashleigh was too busy talking to Cappie's friend about how her Louis Vuitton bag was to die for. The two walked ahead of the former lovers and were talking about Madonna's 'get up' at the Metropolitan Museum of Art in early May. Cappie, with his hands in his pockets, stared awkwardly at the ground as Casey, tightly clutching her coffee cup, does the same. Without even talking, the two feel that awkward sexual tension that they've had since they broke up. Ahead of them, Ashleigh is trying to get the dirt on this supposed "new" girl in Cappie's life.

"So, how are things with you and Cappie?" Ashleigh asked nonchalantly.

"Cappie and me? Oh God, no."

"So, you don't…?"

"Uh, hells no. He's just my best friend."

Ashleigh sighed in relief and asked, "So, do you know about those two?" She gestured to the two people behind them a few yards.

Callie nodded and chuckled, "Of course. He told me all about her. He usually talks about her when he's drunk… And I'm sure you know that that is quite often."

Ashleigh laughed in response. "That's Cappie for ya. So, I was wondering if you could-"

Ashleigh was interrupted by Callie, saying, "I've tried. Lord knows I've tried. He won't listen to me. When we were getting coffee yesterday, we saw her and some Evan guy talking and he put his arm around her waist. Cap went straight to the napkins and began wiping off the table. Then, he got all better and said that-" using quotation marks, "it's taken care of".

"Hmm…" was all she got in response.

_Cleaning… Typical Cappie for Casey therapy._

Before they knew it, they had made their way to the resource center. They had all gone in except Callie because she was making her way toward the help desk to retrieve one of the last tickets available.

The lines were categorized according to the first initial of their last name. A-F, G-O, and P-Z

Getting in their respective lines, Casey sent Ashleigh a text message that read, _SOS._

She felt so awkward just standing in front of her supposed… friend? What would they call themselves? How would they describe their sort of platonic relationship? They could be friends, per se. But, they're way more than just friends. They're not in a relationship and they're not a couple. Some people could say that they're friends with benefits. But, every casual hook up with the other means so much more than they let on. They're not fun buddies because they do more than sleep together. They only do that when Kappa Tau mixes with Zeta Beta.

_God, why is this so complicated?_

"Miss?"

Casey's thoughts were diluted as she heard a middle aged woman speak to her. Casey looked up at the woman and shook her head. "Suh- sorry. The last name's Cartwright."

When Casey turned around, she was immediately ambushed by a cotton covered chest that had the Kappa Tau crest on it. She looked up and was immediately met with ocean blue orbs that were beaming brightly. She hadn't realized that he was standing so close behind her. Casey quickly turned back around, but before she did, she caught sight of Cappie smirking.

Walking toward the C-section, Casey caught sight of Ashleigh walking toward her. Her best friend was smiling brightly and it made Casey think about how she must've looked when she got a lollipop from a candy shop when she was a kid. Ashleigh came up to her and showed Casey her white robe.

"Case, did ya hear? There's gold trim!"

"Yay." Casey said very _un_enthusiastically.

"Oh come on, Case. Can you just cheer up a little? We're leaving tomorrow to start our lives."

"I know and I'm sorry, Ash. I just… have a lot on my mind right now."

Ashleigh eyed Cappie walking their way. "Does it have to do with a certain someone walking our way?"

Casey turned around and was immediately met with a familiar, yet exciting, pair of shining topaz eyes. For some reason, even if they were across a room, they always made eye contact. It didn't matter how long it was (even though it usually was) or how close. All that mattered was that they always came back to each other. That was the way it's always been and the way it'll always be.

**GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K**

"Cap, seriously wake up!" Callie yelled from the bottom of the creaky Kappa Tau staircase. She went upstairs and into Cappie's room. She heard him mumble something barely audible. It was something that was muffled by the pillow laying under him. He had his last official college party as a student. It was sad. He had gotten completely wasted. No, wasted would be an understatement. He was overly… intoxicated. He had seen Casey talking to some guy for a long time and that's when it really started. Shot after shot. Drink after drink. It was, in fact, sad. He was drinking his problems away all over again. He always did that because of _her_.

So, when Callie came up to Cappie, she heard him mumble the same word in a pleading way. The first syllable was "K".

"Okay, K. What about the letter K?"

"C."

Then, Callie connected the dots. KC. Casey.

"Oh, God. Come on, Cap. Get up."

Cappie rolled over in his bed, so his face was facing the ceiling. Callie went up to him again and slapped him in the face. Cappie immediately sobered up and opened his eyes.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"That's for you being a complete idiot."

"Huh?" Okay, so he wasn't completely sober. His head seriously hurt because of his huge hangover and because of the hit he just recently received.

"Come on, Cap. You need to go get her back before it's too late."

"Who?" Cappie asked as he put his hands on his head in pain.

Callie raised her eyebrow and said, "I think you know who I'm talking about."

**GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K**

There was an hour until graduation and Ashleigh and Casey were doing each other's makeup in their soon-to-be former room. It was a sad day when they had to pack up their belongings. Sure, they had done it before. But that was only for breaks. They were actually moving out of the ZBZ house. During the initiation ceremony of the new officers, the two best friends cried their eyes out. Ashleigh had to hand the gavel over to Rebecca. Casey was upset that she was never voted president. For the past four years, she had lived and breathed Zeta Beta Zeta. And what did she have to show for it besides a pin and sweatsuit? Not much, she could definitely tell you that. It was always her goal (since she met Frannie) to leave CRU an honored and respected president of ZBZ. But, that was the past and she had to look forward to the future. That's what killed her the most. She always imagined her future would be… someone else's future. She never really followed her own path. First, with all the ZBZ brainwashing from Frannie. Then, law school coaching from Evan. She was sick of people always trying to control her. Max had to give up that fucking Caltech grant and make her feel bad about it. She had to go to his retarded Science movie because of that. It was time to start anew.

So, the last mixer of the school year was held at the Kappa Tau house, of course. It took place the night before Graduation. All the best houses on Greek row were invited. Casey went with the idea that, _With a party this big, how could you spot that one person?_ Well, she was proved wrong when she bumped into _him._

It was awkward and they went separate ways after that_. _Hell, it's always been awkward for them ever since freshman year. That's just what was inevitable. The awkwardness, of course. Casey often hoped that it would go away, but she always knew in the back of her head that it would always be that way unless she did something about it. It's not like she hadn't tried. She did… on numerous occasions. But actually saying those words was the scary part. Casey would take him aside at countless parties and almost get the words out, but the flashback from the End of the World would always cloud her memory with hurt and confusion. She always commented about the weather or how great the party was instead of getting out the actual words. He intimidated her and dammit, she hated it. Casey hated that he _still_ had that kind of power over her. It wasn't fair; that she was always nervous around him.

What she didn't know was that she was all he could think about. The KT house had been spotless for the past few months. Cappie couldn't sleep most nights because his dreams usually led to her or when they did _strenuous_ activities. He couldn't help it. It was like she was everywhere. And everywhere would be literal. They had two freaking classes together. Had mixers all the time (thanks to Ashleigh). And worst of all, even when she wasn't anywhere in sight, he'd see her face in inanimate objects. Cappie had seen her in plants, muffins, you name it. He'd look up at the sky and see the bright sun. As soon as he saw that, he'd immediately think that the sun hit her silky hair perfectly to give off that radiant glow that girls around the world would pay hundreds of dollars just to achieve half its luminosity. He couldn't believe that all that perfection could be in one package. And yet, he still couldn't give into what was always right in front of him.

Before they knew it, the graduates were lined up according to gender. There was a gigantic balloon arch that led to the seating area. The balloons were white and blue. Before the ceremony, parents were pushing and shoving to get a glimpse of their graduating children line up. Karen Cartwright had tears burning in her eyes. It was such an incredibly emotional day. The parents were escorted to their seats just as the graduation music began to sound through the campus grounds.

The girls were on the right, the guys on the left. Casey was trying to spot Cappie through the never ending line of blue robes. She was trying to do it ominously, but got frantic and decided to pull the rest of her body the remaining 90 degrees, where she was facing the exact opposite of where she was supposed to be. Her emerald eyes were scanning the rest of the blue robes until black converse distracted her. She looked up from the shoes and was met with a smirk. He had been staring at her. Her eyes bugged out and she turned all the way around in embarrassment and a fluttering in the pit of her stomach.

Making their way down the line was the easy part. But knowing that the one that made them feel queasy was sneaking looks at them made them even queasier. As the two of them were finally at the front, they realized that they were next to each other in the line. A series of _dear God_s and _holy shit_ were mumbled along with the awkward semi-smile they were flashing each other. There was this one huge section for the A-M graduates and N-Z had their own big section on the other side of the aisle in between.

Casey was behind him, smelling his cologne from a safe distance. Her eyes fluttered closed as his scent intoxicated her. It reminded her of all the times they spent at the KT house, his arms around her shoulders. She would snuggle farther into the crook of his neck and nibble on his Adam's apple that she knew drove him crazy. Shaking her head and opening her eyes, she was grateful that no one noticed her momentarily frozen-in-time moment. As they were seated, Casey saw Ashleigh out of the corner of her eye, attempting to contain her joy that her best friend would be sitting next to Cappie for the next few hours. Casey grumbled and concluded that her best friend already knew that they'd sit next to one another. Casey leaned back in her seat, crossing her legs with her gown flowing down and revealing a whole lot of leg, which she saw Cappie notice immediately. She smirked to herself and leaned back even further.

The president of the campus, Carlton Baker, had started his speech about how you do have to think about your future, but you also have to stay in the present. Casey took that to heart and her mind began searching for what she truly wanted. Sure, she had finally began to pursue her major of Journalism and had internships lined up across the country, but she was still positive that the only thing she wanted in this present moment was him. She wanted him in the past, present, and, most importantly, future. He was always what she wanted; she just hadn't always realized it.

_I know where I wanna be in ten years. Do you?_

_I wanna be with you._

Now, it all seems so simple that there was virtually only one option. Of course, she had to focus on that imaginary future that she had dreamt up to be all she wanted. Casey mentally slapped herself at how dense that decision was made. It wasn't her future that she (Evan) had cooked up. It wasn't hers at all. She was living in a fantasy world and she knew it. She just didn't come to terms with it until the beginning of junior year and then it was reinforced during that year's midterms. Seeing Cappie's sad face across the ZBZ lawn had made her fake sick to Evan and throw up all night. Casey was halted in her thinking as her phone began chirping.

_Fuck, I forgot to put it on vibrate._

Casey scrambled to locate her phone in her gown pocket only to realize that it was in her jean skirt pocket. "Shit, shit, shit."

Not only was her ringtone loud. It was the Barbie Girl theme song. She saw Cappie smirking at the sound, but he was caught by surprise as the hem of her denim mini was raised a few more inches. As he kept staring with lust, Casey got hold of her phone and pressed 'ignore' as she looked at him with raised eyebrows. Cappie turned his head toward the podium again at rapid speed and didn't dare look back at her. He put his hand over his forehead and eyes and felt himself redden at being caught in the act. Casey smirked, but her lips turned into a smile as she realized that she _still_ had that kind of power over him. She probably always would.

As the valedictorian, Jenny Lambert, began her speech, Casey could hear the soft and gentle snores of the man seated next to her. She rolled her eyes, but smiled at the same time as she nudged him roughly with her elbow to wake up. His eyes opened quickly and in shock at the pain that was surging through his body at the moment. He looked at her incredulously through his long lashes and she shrugged in response. "Party a little too hard last night?"

Cappie nodded and whispered back, "Well, what about you? What happened to that guy you were hitting on at the party?" His words were getting louder after every word he spoke.

Casey's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "You mean Jeff? My cousin?"

Quickly, Cappie retorted, "I hear incest is having a comeback."

"Shhh…" Evan instructed from the row behind them and a few chairs down to the right.

Cappie and Casey both shot him looks that could kill because really, this had been the most they'd talked since well… a long time ago and they wanted it to last, even though it was a ridiculous argument.

Casey turned toward Cappie and she saw that he had a smirk set on his face.

"My cousin's gay."

Cappie's smirk left his features and he turned toward the kinky red haired girl with glasses and braces on the stage talking about how many friends she had made during her four years there at the campus. They both immediately snorted at that.

Casey smirked and her thinking went to a place it had been recently. "Hey Cap, why would you interrogate me when you're hanging with super special and super pretty Callie?"

Cappie's smirk reappeared almost as fast as it vanished and he asked, "Why? Are you jealous?"

Casey instantaneously defended herself. "What? No. I'm just curious."

Cappie snorted at that and flashed back to their senior year midterms. Back when they were supposedly 'just friends' and back when she was still trying to convince herself that that nerd was the one for her.

Casey smiled back sweetly and turned her attention to the salutatorian that was making his way to the podium.

Cappie leaned down toward her ear and whispered, "And for the record, Cal's like my best friend."

Casey smiled and realized just how close he actually was to her. His heat was radiating off of him in waves and Casey could feel them crashing down on her. His eyes gave off warmth too, strange as it seems. The gaze he gave her was one that said that she still had a chance and she practically glowed at that revelation.

A half hour later, her phone began vibrating in her hand and Cappie's attention was once again directed toward her. This time, his gaze was focused on her emerald green eyes with care in his ocean blue orbs. Warmth overwhelmed her as she was transfixed in his gaze longer than she should. She felt vibrating in her palm and realized that there was still someone trying to reach her. The number said 'Unknown', so she figured it was unimportant when they first called her. Casey figured if they were trying to reach her that bad, it must be important. She slowly stood up and began walking faster through the row of blue and white. Cappie and she were in the middle of their row, so she only had half the walk over to the end of the group. Casey made it to the end of row and pressed 'answer'.

It had been well over seven minutes before Cappie finally decided to look back at where he assumed Casey to be standing. But she wasn't standing. She was pacing and holding her pink phone close to her ear. She looked stressed and tired. Regardless of whatever Cappie said he would never do again, this wasn't one of those things. She looked like she needed help and they both knew that he'd be wherever she needed him to be if that's what she wanted. That's his girl. The girl that he feels like he has to protect. It was his instinct to go running off to help her. So that's exactly what he did. Sans running. He hurriedly got through their row of blue and white robes and came up jogging to her side just as he heard the end of her conversation.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll let you know my decision tomorrow."

Her voice cracked at the last few syllables she spoke and Cappie's heart broke as he saw her weak and fragile. He was facing her back and witnessed her draw in a few short breaths as she began to turn around. There he was with a look of pure care and tenderness in his features. He had always been the one she would turn to in a moment like this and now she wasn't so sure she could. But he was there. He always was. And that's what made Casey even sadder. She used to be able to tell him all her problems and never judge; just listen and voice anything necessary to say at the moment. It was like her world was falling apart. And he was in fact, her world. She began to cry even more than she was before and she hated herself for it because she hated crying in front of him. He hated it too because it made him want to cry as well. Cappie just opened his arms and she rushed into his warm embrace like it was home. In fact, she'd never felt more comforted and loved than in that very moment. He knew very well that she wasn't just crying tears from the call. They were tears for him, as well and that made him start shedding a few tears of his own with her. The fact that she was crying was enough hell for him. He could never take it when they were dating and she cried into his chest. It made him shed tears of hate toward himself because he hadn't been able to stop those tears from falling from her eyes. And the fact that she was also crying tears for him was torture.

After she sobbed into his blue robe for a few minutes, she lifted her head off his chest slowly and tried diverting his gaze, but it was no use. He lifted her chin up with his hand and was rubbing away a few new tears that flowed out.

"What happened?" He asked carefully and slowly.

Casey sniffled. "Uh, I just got this job offer in L.A…"

"And?"

"And everything is so fucked up. I hate how everything turned out. It wasn't supposed to be this way."

He nodded in understanding. "I know. We've all made decisions that we regret."

Casey nodded and forced her gaze away from his. It still made her sad when she looked into his eyes. It wasn't the bright and shining aqua that she would constantly talk about throughout freshman year. His eyes had lost their luminosity and she only saw what everybody else saw when they looked into his eyes. They were darker and held more sadness than he ever let on. Only she could tell, though. She was the only one that Cappie had ever completely and emotionally let in. And she destroyed him. _What a bitchy thing to do._ Casey had that imaginary guilt on her shoulders every fucking day and she thought that she'd have that weight on her for the rest of her life.

"Everything's going to be okay. Alright?" He knew not to press her any further with more questions about what she was really crying about. Cappie knew it was about him. With just one glance in her jade orbs, he knew it was about how he had royally fucked everything up. And he couldn't live with that guilt.

Casey braved a smile as she nodded and he led her back to their seats. On their way back to their chairs, their hands brushed and they could feel the sparks and warmth coursing through their veins. A slight smile came to both of their faces as they sat back down.

After the commencement speech, which was given by Governor Ted Strickland, it was time to receive their diplomas. As they got through the line, Casey whispered in Cappie's ear, "Hey, how were you able to graduate anyway?"

Cappie smirked. "Dean Bowman pulled a few strings and it turns out that I qualified for that program where you make tons of stuff as your major and it looks good on your record. Personally, I wanted to stay here longer for- for stuff."

She nodded even though he couldn't see because she knew that Kappa Tau was his world. He loved everyone and everything about it. In truth, it could be construed that he just loved _it._

"You know you could just go to grad school." Casey suggested.

Cappie nodded. "I could. But that would be for nerds and I haven't seen much of the eastern hemisphere. So I figured, I might as well go backpacking through Europe to get my mind off things and get my goals in order."

Casey was stunned. It really shocked her that Cappie was the one thinking about his future while she was the one pining from afar. "That- that's great." She was trying to muster up the words that had been lingering in her mouth for so many months.

Three words. Eight letters. Say it and I'm yours.

_God, maybe I'm watching a little too much Gossip Girl…_

The line went along and it was just about Cappie's turn to go up. He closed his eyes right before he was to go up and breathed deeply. Cappie did truly love his brothers and everything they did, but he was really proud of himself that he defeated the odds and actually got to graduate with his class.

His name was announced and he turned around to flash Casey a smile before making his way across the stage. It was a smile that she knew deep down was only showed to her. She'd known that for four years and it still made her heart flutter every time he flashed it.

He was announced as Carter Cappington, but Casey knew that wasn't his real name. He had told her everything during freshman year and she him.

He had Dale change his name when he was typing up the lists and his diploma. Cappie had guilted the southern Baptist into it by claiming that it would be an act of good work in exchange for the Lord's forgiveness from losing his virginity to a woman he didn't love. So Dale complied with Cappie's favor because he was in his gullible state and he was extremely regretful of his decision to have his cherry popped.

Casey's name was called and she slowly made her way across the stage to accept her diploma, shake every important person's hand, and pose with her 'I finally did it' smile. It was a smile that Cappie learned was one of the only real smiles she flaunted. It was confident and full of pride and full of… Casey. It was the little things that made him love her. Sure, there were great attributes about her that were fully noticeable to a random guy off the street. But the little quirks about her made him fall head over heels in love. It was then that he realized that love isn't about finding the perfect person, but seeing an imperfect person perfectly. That's exactly what described their sorta-kinda-not-really relationship. He saw her flaws more than the next person, but knew that those flaws were what made up the perfection that is Casey Cartwright. She also felt the same way about him. He had his faults and plenty of them, but she loved him for it. He didn't have to buy her a dozen roses. All he had to do was be with her and that was enough for her heart to be beating loudly.

Casey made her way down the aisle with Cappie at her side as the other graduates received their diplomas. They stood behind the balloon arch and were standing close enough to one another to feel their heat radiating off their body. It was too close for comfort that, strangely, wasn't awkward.

He leaned down and asked, "So, are you taking that job out in L.A.?"

Casey looked down. "I don't know. It's an internship at Elle. It could be a great start for my career, but it's so far away from all my friends and family. The hours suck and I don't have enough money for a nice condo in the city."

Without really thinking, Cappie suggested, "You could go with me to Europe."

Casey head snapped up and she immediately knew her answer. It was obvious. Cappie wanted to slap himself for asking her. This trip was supposed to be for reflecting. _Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. _

"Really?"

He couldn't form any words without word vomit coming out, so he just nodded.

She didn't respond. All she had was a smile threatening to form and she desperately didn't want him to think that she was that lame; being all excited.

About twenty minutes later, Walter Zybach accepted his diploma and Dean Bowman officially named them the graduating class of 2009. Graham Colton's Best Days started ringing through the campus and they all threw their caps into the air simultaneously.

_Don't wait for someone to tell you it's too late… Let's make the best of tonight._

Casey should've been happy at this moment in her life. But she was having destructive thoughts and why she couldn't just tell him whole-heartedly that she loved him. This was their final shot at being together and she wasn't letting it get by without a fight.

She turned toward him and tapped his shoulder. He was talking to Evan next to him. Cappie turned around and Casey suddenly became tense. She shook it off, though and braved herself for what she was about to say.

"Yup?"

"Is everything okay?"

He felt her forehead in a tender way and judged that she was fine.

Casey gulped and let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Then she rolled her eyes and thought about it. He was the only one that never judged her and she wondered why she was so worried about what he would say. She shook her head. "You know I'm not one for big dramatic confessions and all that. But... just tell me you don't love me."

Cappie gulped. He knew that she would know if he lied to her. He could see the candor in her eyes. It was time for the truth. "I-"

She gestured between the two of them. "Ugh. Since freshman year, it was supposed to be you and me, me and you. And now you don't want me and I swear I'll never love anyone the way I love you and and…"

Her rambling was cut off by his lips crashing down on hers in such a magical, movie type way. She was immediately taken aback by his sudden action, but she kissed him back as soon as she realized what was happening. It wasn't anything like the kiss they had shared at the beginning of last year in the pool hall. It was a fairytale moment that both of them were sure never to forget. Casey imagined that she should have had her foot pop like in those old movies. His hands were at the small of her back and her hands had moved upward to start playing with his soft chocolate hair.

But, of course, all fairytales have to end and so did their liplock. He pulled away at first, before they had lost their breath.

Ashleigh was busy crying and hugging her sisters as Callie came up to her. She nudged Ashleigh with her elbow and motioned for under the balloon arch. Ashleigh whispered, "Finally."

Rebecca came up to Evan and planted her lips on his. He was taken by surprise, but caught on immediately. This was their only moment of PDA that they had ever had. It was all secretive and the flow of constant texts. He had really enjoyed their under wraps "relationship". He enjoyed the freedom that was the dating game. But he decided that he liked this even more.

The end of the song was coming up and the last verse rung true in all their minds. In so many ways.

_Here comes the rest of our lives._

Cappie and Casey's eyes stayed closed and they both had smiles on their faces that said "I finally gotcha".

Cappie leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, "It'll always be you and me."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.

Honestly, I hate it when I get so many favorites/alerts and the person can't even bother to review.

Seriously, I can work on this for months and you can't even spend a mere minute to tell me if you liked it?

Hope some of you that do that actually tell me if you liked it or not. Yes, I admit that I do the same sometimes. But I'm trying to do better. :P

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Pretty please? *hands you flowers*


End file.
